The present invention relates to a new and distinct raspberry variety designated ‘DrisRaspSeven’ and botanically known as Rubus idaeus L. This new raspberry variety was discovered in Santa Cruz, Calif. in August 2005 and originated from a cross between the proprietary female parent raspberry plant ‘Driscoll Cardinal’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,903) and the proprietary male parent raspberry plant ‘Driscoll Maravilla’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,804). The original seedling of the new variety was first asexually propagated at a nursery in Santa Cruz, Calif. ‘DrisRaspSeven’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing at a nursery in Santa Cruz, Calif. for seven years. The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations via tissue culture and root cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘DrisRaspSeven’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.